The Warworld
The Warworld is a heavily armed artificial satellite previously helmed by Mongul, before being commandeered by Vandal Savage. Design Slightly smaller than Earth's moon, the Warworld possesses innumerable armaments capable of devastating a planet and warding off attackers. Most notable is its grand laser emitter, a gigantic energy weapon that requires a whole segment of the Warworld's surface to retract in order to shoot. This weapon is reportedly capable of destroying a planet in seconds, but was critically damaged in the attack on Earth by Doctor Fate, who reflected the weapon's blast back on itself. It was later repaired. The Warworld is also capable of launching huge missile salvos, intended to saturate enemy defenses, and has a vast number of smaller energy weapons to defend its surface from attack. The interior of the vessel is defended by swarms of battle drones; red, stretched-octahedral, floating machines. These are armed with energy weapons and, while individually fragile, are a significant threat in numbers. A yellow variety of drones see to system maintenance and repairs on the vessel, thus making the Warworld self-sustaining. The Warworld's helm is a large room which can be configured to display a view of space across all its walls. A single, large chair is the sole furnishing. The Warworld is controlled by mental commands through a device worn on the commander's head. The Warworld requires a crystal key to be present to remain active, which is placed in a separate key chamber. The Warworld also features a power core (which is capable of automatically countering attempts to deactivate it); a docking bay with airlocks; a stasis room with multiple stacks of stasis chambers, each large enough to house several humans, currently holding Despero, Mongul and a Starro; and large corridors with ceiling-mounted trams to provide fast transportation. History Early history According to the Reach, the spaceship was created by a now extinct race. Mongul acquired the key after being driven off his home planet by another despot. 2016 After Mongul was notified of the Reach's presence on Earth, he left Rimbor and set a course for Earth. The satellite was first picked up by the Watchtower when it neared Rhea. The visual feed showed that object was about to pass in front of Rhea, but when Nightwing realized was actually behind Saturn's moon, he was astonished by its size. defended the Earth against the Warworld while the Team worked to shut it down from the inside.]] After having been contacted by both Earth and the Reach, Mongul ceased communication with both and prepared his satellite's main weapon, a world devastating laser. However, both the blast and the laser were neutralized by Doctor Fate, who, emerging from a portal, conjurds a giant magical shield that absorbed and reflected the beams, destroying the emitter. Angered, Mongul targeted Fate with a number of missiles. These missiles detonated, but failed to harm Fate, as Rocket used her kinetic bubble to protect him. Captain Atom, Captain Marvel and Green Beetle dealt with the Warworld's defenses, allowing the Team to infiltrate. Once onboard Warworld, Alpha Squad headed to the command center, Beta Squad searched for the key chamber, and Gamma Squad went straight to the power core. Delta Squad stayed on the Bio-Ship to help the Leaguers. Alpha Squad reached their objective first and confronted Mongul, but the warlord proved to be overwhelmingly superior and neutralized the squad. Mongul then launched a saturation missile attack on Earth. Doctor Fate summoned a giant shield to block many of the missiles, while the other Leaguers took out as many as they could, and counter-missiles were launched from Earth. Estimating the defences of the Justice League and Earth's militaries to be insufficient to prevent disaster, the Reach deployed their fleet to help, losing two-thirds in the process. redirected the Warworld's power core, promptly ending the threat.]] Gamma squad reached the Warworld's power core, and Bumblebee entered to attempt to deactivate it. Shortly after, Beta reached the key chamber, but found it well defended by drones. Bumblebee was unable to deactivate the core, but, after prompting from Guardian, rerouted power, causing Mongul's control device to overload. This allowed Alpha to take him down, causing the Warworld's defenses to deactivate. Blue Beetle then secured the crystal key. After reporting to the Watchtower, all Team squads regrouped at their entry point. Once everyone was gathered, Blue Beetle attacked the Team. He took out most members almost instantly. Arsenal opened an airlock to prevent capture, blowing Sphere into space. Beetle was able to seal the airlock and, though Arsenal escaped, successfully captured eveyone else. Captain Atom, Green Beetle and Doctor Fate waited in the airlock with Blue Beetle. Nightwing arrived via a portal created by Fate. He demanded to know what had happened to his team. Blue Beetle lied, saying a boom tube opened under their feet, and only he escaped as he flew up in time. Nightwing detected boom tube traces, and sent Blue Beetle back home to rest. The League would maintain a constant watch in the key chamber; Rocket and Captain Marvel had the current shift. Later, Nightwing conducted an investigation while he was alone in the docking bay. He found claw marks on the floor, and one of Robin's birdarangs, which had traces of Blue Beetle's armor. Black Beetle and the scientist discussed their recent success. They have virtually the entire Team under stasis, and the Warworld's crystal key was in their possession. However, the Justice League was guarding the crystal chamber. Since the ambassador was unwilling to authorize an attack, they could not power up the satellite yet. Meanwhile, Arsenal remained free, and although severely pressed by sheer numbers, managed to continually evade the Reach soldiers sent to capture him. He called for help, but no response was forthcoming. Nightwing and Miss Martian searched for the Team from the Bio-Ship. The Warworld's vast size prevented them from scanning for them conclusively, and they decided to reboard the vessel and recheck the scene of their disappearance. After a series of fruitless scans, Nightwing and Miss Martian had heart to heart about their recent decisions. They were startled by the arrival of Sphere in one of the airlocks, who then took them to find the others. -controlled Warworld in search of the captive heroes.]] At the same time, a misfit team of operatives, comprising of the runaways from STAR Labs, were dispatched by Lex Luthor to save the imprisoned Team members. They infiltrated the vessel through a Fatherbox provided by their benefactor, and used it to pinpoint Superboy's location. Black Beetle intercepted them, but Arsenal joined forces with the runaways to keep him at bay. During the fracas, Deathstroke boom tubed into the Warworld unseen, and stole away the key to the crystal chamber. Upon noticing Mongul imprisoned in one of the stasis cells, Arsenal freed him, reasoning that the conqueror would provide them with a suitable distraction. His ruse worked, and Mongul immediately attacked Black Beetle. Arsenal and the runaways freed the Team, met up with Nightwing and Miss Martian, and escaped. Mongul was finally neutralized by the combined effort of Black Beetle and Green Beetle. Black Beetle was less concerned about the release of their captives than the status of the key to the vessel's crystal chamber. When it was discovered missing, he posted patrols around the corridor leading to the chamber, to ensure that nobody tries to take control of the Warworld. seized control of the Warworld and left the Solar System.]] After the Light's alliance with the Reach imploded because of Aqualad's machinations, Vandal Savage took control of the Warworld. The Reach soldiers patrolling the corridor were teleported out via boom-tube, while Savage emerged from one of Klarion's portals and engaged the Justice League members guarding the crystal key chamber. The Leaguers were defeated, and their unconscious bodies were teleported to the Watchtower before the satellite left Earth's orbit and headed off to deep space. The Warworld passed by the planet just as the imprisoned Leaguers were released from confinement. Vandal Savage broadcasted a message, declaring his homeworld off-limits, and threatened any incursion with retribution. The Warworld reached its final destination: in orbit of Apokolips. 2018 Savage used the Warworld to defend Earth from an incoming armada after he discovered all other credible defenses were gone or occupied. He declared that Earth was off-limits to all incursion or invasion. Instead of retreating, the Armada began to accelerate, so Savage opened fire. Cassandra alerted him that another armada was incoming from the other side of the solar system, as Savage realized that it was someone who knew the Warworld couldn't be in two places at once. He contacted Darkseid to ask for resources and his partner acquiesced. Darkseid's son Kalibak contacted the Warworld and annihilated the entire other armada by sacrificing one meta-human. Once Savage noticed that one alien had a star creature latched to his face, he realized how he could win the battle. He turned the controls of the Warworld over to Cassandra, who detected another ship retreating away in the darkness of space, behind the armada. Savage boom tubed to the ship and single-handedly defeated Starro. After the battle, Vandal put the remains of Starro in the holding cells of the Warworld. Sightings Background information * This version of Warworld, complete with crystal key and control chair, was based on the pre-Crisis version introduced in DC Comics Presents #27. In the comics, it was created by a warlike race of aliens called the Warzoons, who died off from the mental strain of controlling Warworld. A pacifist alien race called the Largas found the weapon, and created a crystal key to unlock the artificial planet. The key found its way to the Martians, and was stolen by Mongul. References Category:A to Z Category:Headquarters Category:Vehicles